1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus and a method of manufacturing the OLED apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many current electronic devices include a thin, flat-panel display apparatus. Such flat-panel display apparatuses can be classified as organic or inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, which are self-emitting display apparatuses that are regarded as next generation display apparatuses, due to having wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response speeds. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses, which include light emitting layers formed of an organic material to display various colors, have improved luminance, reduced driving voltages, and higher response speeds, in comparison to the inorganic light emitting display apparatuses.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes an organic light emitting diode, in which cathode and anode electrodes are formed adjacent to an organic light emitting layer. When a voltage is applied to the cathode and anode electrodes, the organic light emitting layer, which is connected to the cathode and anode electrodes, generates visible light.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of thin films, which are precisely patterned. A large number of processes are performed, in order to form such patterns. The patterns may be formed by using various methods, such as photolithography using a mask.
Photolithography should be precisely controlled. Also, various operations, such as photo resist formation, exposure, developing, and etching are performed to form a pattern using a mask. Thus, such photolithography methods are complicated time consuming and are difficult to control, which can result in the production of a large number of defects. Also, the total thickness of an organic light emitting display apparatus produced by such processes is relatively thick, due to the multitude of stacked films.